


Yogurt

by SakumaRei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaRei/pseuds/SakumaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Karkat go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toolfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toolfish/gifts).



> Hey guys before you go on to enjoy this incredibly dumb story about boys at a yogurt shop can you take the time to sign this petition? It's for a good cause, a boy was taken by CPS for no good reason and is being treated badly. CA is really bad for CPS doing horrible stuff, a google search will tell you more if you're interested. http://www.change.org/petitions/the-governor-of-ca-stop-the-injustice-of-the-ca-cps-for-april-bethke-and-others-like-her

Eridan was embarrassed at first, like most teenage boys would be asking out their best friend. Sure, they had been to movies, parks, amusement parks, and stayed all night at each others houses, but this was different; this was a date, like a date-date. He had taken a deep breath and asked Karkat out in a rush of words all coming out at once, so jumbled and stuttery that he was surprised the other understood what he was saying at all, much less enough to agree to go. Eridan had been pleasantly surprised and had assured him that he’d meet him after school and they could work out where to go from there.

He met him after school and they both agreed to go to new self serve yogurt shop since they hadn’t gone yet. Things were a little awkward for them at first until it hit them they were, in Karkats words, “being huge fucking morons that need to get extreme wedgies and get their heads shoved into a trash can for being such huge fuckwads”. After that, things had been less awkward. They made it to the shop in no time flat and were glad to see that not many people were there.

“So, since this is like a date and I asked you, I’ll pay for it, since that’s howw dates wwork and stuff and yeah…” He stuttered nervously, grabbing the edge of the machine to get his yogurt.

“Fine with me,” Karkat shrugged his shoulders, “you’ll regret it….” 

Eridan had no idea what Karkat had meant, he didn’t realize the sad truth until it was too late. Karkat Vantas was one of those people.

Eridan had no idea what Karkat meant. He didn’t realize the sad truth until it was too late. Karkat Vantas was one of those people.

Eridan watched in horror as the boy of his dreams started to pile topping upon topping on his yogurt, the original contents quickly disappearing underneath them. How could he expect to outrun the toppings when they were already there?

“Wwhoa Kar…” he trailed off, “don’t you think that’s a lil’ much?” 

“No, no I think I need more,” he snickered at him but didn’t put anymore on it as he walked up to the checkout. “You know the truth now Eridan, do you still like me even after knowing my horrifying secret?”

Eridan rolled his eyes. “It wwill be difficult, but with time I might be able to get ovver such a horrible thing. Oh, howw hard it wwill be to cope wwith!”

Eridan and Karkat sat down and had the most amazing date of their entire lives (it was the only date of their entire lives).


End file.
